1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety cover for use with the steering wheel of automobiles, and more particularly to a safety cover for a steering wheel which is detachably mounted around the steering wheel and is capable of absorbing and reducing an impact which may be applied to a human body from the steering wheel in case of an automobile collision accident.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, it is well known that in case that a colliding accident occurs, the driver's chest and abdominal regions are projected strongly against the steering wheel thereby resulting in a fatal damage to the human body.
Recently, various kinds of safety systems have been proposed for protecting the human body from traffic accidents, such as a flexible shaft for a steering wheel which is bendable in case of a collision, or an air bag which is mounted within the wheel shaft or an upper portion of the car roof so as to be blown up in case of a collision.
In the installation of such devices, there has been the disadvantage that since a complex design change is required, they are not applicable to existing automobiles and also they do not operate in case of a slight collision, or from the impact sensing mechanism being out of order. On the other hand, Korean U.M. Publication No. 89-3848 discloses a pneumatic steering wheel which is structured such that a handgrip and a spoke of the steering wheel are made of rubber and the interior thereof is made into a hollow body so as to be filled with air. This type of the steering wheel is bendable at its handgrip and spoke portions in case of a collision accident, thereby absorbing an impact.
However, such as known steering wheel has the disadvantage that since it is made of rubber, it is unstable in use, and further, that when the pneumatic steering wheel is applied to existing automobiles, the existing steering wheel has to be totally replaced.